teman Khayalan?
by Anisa Phantomhive
Summary: Naruto yang berkenalan dengan sasuke melalu Facebook! bagaimanakah ceritanya! baca aja! RnR please :3 Summary, kagak nyambung ama ceritaaa
1. Chapter 1

**Nee, minna-san! Saya kembali,, gomen bila cerita ini masih jelek :) dan sepertinya ini pendek..**

**Maaf bila ada alur atau judul yang sama dengan para senior-senior (_ _)7 **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, TYPO, Gaje, Bahasa nonformal dan formal kecampur, Dan lain-lainnya!**

**Happy reading! **

**Don't like? Don't read! **

**Teman Khayalan?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto pov.**

Aku memulai kebiasaan lamaku, yaitu duduk dikursi dan berhadan langsung dengan laptopku. Aku bernama Namikaze Naruto. Hanya seorang anak laki-laki yang kesepian, walau aku mempunyai keluarga yang harmonis.. tapi tetap saja di luar lingkungan keluarga aku kesepian, selalu di anggap angin lewat. Setiap aku mendapat masalah ada 2 orang kakak yang selalu melindungiku. Aku bersekolah di Konoha High School singkatnya KHS, duduk di bangku 3 SMA.

Ayahku bernama Namikaze Minato, seorang pengusaha yang cukup terkenal. Walau ayahku terkenal sekalipun teman-temanku tidak ada yang peduli. Perusahaan ayahku bernama bernama Namikaze Kushina, kalo ibuku hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga. Ibuku dekat dengan para tetangga. Yahh.. setidaknya tidak sepertiku yang pengecut ini. Berlanjut pada ke 2 kakak ku. Ke 2 kakak ku adalah laki-laki, walau wajah mereka sangat pertamaku benama Namikaze Deidara, umurnya kira-kira 27 tahun. Kakak ku ini laki-laki. Dia juga sudah menikah dan mempunyai 1 orang anak. Dan perlu ku jelaskan ke 2 kakak ku adalah Yaoi. Kenapa begitu? Hey cinta tak mengenal gender, benarkan? Dan kenapa dia mempunyai seorang anak? Itu karna dia mempunyai rahim. Bisa disebut itu kelainan. Tapi buat Dei-nii dan suaminya Akasuna Sasori, itu adalah anugrah yang indah. Anak mereka bernama Akasuna Chiko. Baru ber umur 5 tahun. Dan yang terakhir, kakaku Namikaze Kyuubi, kakak ke pertamaku memang sudah tidak bisa melindungiku saat dia sudah memiliki keluarga, kakak ke 2 ku ini masih bisa melindungiku karna dia baru berumur 25 tahun. Sudah kerja sih… tapi dia selalu memantau apa yang aku lakuakan.

Baiklah hanya itu yang bisa aku jelaskan, aku mulai menelusuri jejaringan sosialku atau biasa ku sebut Facebook. Aku melihat obrolan di sana. Banyak yang baru on.. misalnya seperti sakura si fujoshi.. hina fujo, ino sii cute. Dan masih banyak lagi. Aku mencari asal-asalan nama di search disana ada nama suatu Facebook, aku mengAddnya. Dan beberapa menit kemudian dia mengkonfrim ku. Dan juga dia mulai meng Chat ku. Kami pun mulai saling Chat isinya seperti ini :

**Sasu sii uchiha.**

Hey?

**Naru suka ramen**

Kau, namamu siapa?

**Sasu sii uchiha.**

Panggil saja Sasuke, kau sendiri?

**Naru suka ramen**

Naruto, hehe. Nee, salam kenal ya Sasuke. Kau asal mana? Aku dari Suna.

**Sasu sii uchiha.**

Konoha. Kau dari Suna? Sangat jauh bukan dari Konoha?

**Naru suka ramen**

Iya, perjalananya membutuhkan waktu 3 hari 3 malam… hehe

**Sasu sii uchiha.**

Hn, berapa umurmu?

**Naru suka ramen**

18 tahun kau sendiri?

**Sasu sii uchiha.**

Ck, masih SMA. Aku sudah berkerja umurku 22 tahun.

**Naru suka ramen**

Waahh! Beda 3 tahun ya denganku? Eh, kau berkerja apa?

**Sasu sii uchiha.**

Hn? Di sebuah perusahaan. Ahh.. sepertinya aku harus OFF bye Dobe..

**Naru suka ramen**

Ah, iya.. sampai nanti., dan apa maksudnya 'Dobe'! dasar Teme.

Setelah ku jawab itu, dia OFF sepertinya dia sedang sibuk. Dia kan sudah bekerja… tapi.. apa maksudnya denga 'DOBE'?! huuhh! Jahat sekali sii Teme itu! tapi setidaknya.. dia bisa ku buat jadi tumpahan curhat ku dan menjadi sahabat khayalanku. Ku harap bisa bertemu dengannya!

" Naru, ayo turun! Makan malam sudah siap!" Teriak Okaa-san dari bawah. Aku yang mendengar teriakan itu sempat kaget. Lalu aku segera mematikan leptop dan turun ke bawah. Tepatnya meja makan.

" Haik!" Jawabku setelah sampai di meja makan. ku lihat dei-nii dan keluarganya berada disini. Wahh tumben sekali mereka ada disini.. ada apa nih? Dan juga bisa ku lihat Kyuu-nii bermuka merah.. kayaknya ada yang aneh.

" Ne, ada apa dengan Kyuu-nii?" Tanyaku pada Dei-nii, dei-nii menatapku dan tersenyum manis. Tuh kan.. ada yang aneh..

" Naruu! Hehehe.. ini nih! kakakmu… dia sudah punya pacar lho.." Balas Dei-nii. HAHH?! Yakin?!

" Beneran Kyuu-nii?!" Tanyaku langsung pada Kyuu-nii. Dan kulihat wajah nya bertambah merah, dia menatapku melas, wahh kayaknya bener nih, kalo dia udah punya pacar. Siapa yaa? Kyuu-nii kan galak masak ada sih yang suka Kyuu-nii.. ( Anisa : wahh. Gawat kamu nar, jahat bener sama kakak!.. Naru : wkwkwkwk.. tapi kan.. kyuu-nii emank galak XD. Anisa : aku gak ikut-ikut yaa :P back the story dehh..)

" Naru-chan.. uhh.. haruskah aku menjawabnya?!" Tanya Kyuu-nii sambil menundukan wajahnya yang merah. Wahahahaha bener-bener udah punya pacar!.

" Hehehehe maaf-maaf iya… aku udah tau jawabannya.." Balasku. Dan setelah itu makanan tiba di meja makan.. tentu saja itu masakan Okaa-san. Dan tak berapa lama Otou-san pulang.

" Tadaima!" Kata Otou-san.. aku yang mendengar itu lansung menengok ke Otou-san..

" Okaeri ." Balasku berbarengan dengan yang lain.

" Wahh.. pada kumpul ya? Tumben? " Tanya Otou-san sambil meletakkan tasnya. Sedangkan jasnya di ambil Okaa-san.

" Hehehe. Tadi sewaktu menjemput Chiko di jalan mampir ke rumah hehe. " Jawab Dei-nii. Owh.. jadi mampir toh…

" Ahh.. begitu.. sepertinya Tou-san ketinggalan makan malam.." Kata Tou-san sembari duduk di kursinya, Kaa-san mengambilkan nasi untuk Tou-san.

" Gak kok Tou-san. Nih Naru belum selesai makan." Balasku sembari meminum jus jeruk kesukaanku, memang benar makanan yang aku makan sekarang masih banyak.

" Hahaha, iya juga. Naru-chan kalo makan lama sih.. " Canda Tou-san. Itu candaannya kok nyakitin hati ya..

" Tou-san jahat!." Kataku sambil makan makananku. Kulihat Tou-san menahan tawanya. Ehh.. kok malah ketawa gak menghibur aku sih..

" Hahaha, maaf-maaf Naru, oh ya.. apa ada kabar hari ini?" Tanya Tou-san sembari mulai memakan makanannya. Waah.. harus beritahu Tou-san nih soal Kyuu-nii.

" Tuh yang punya kabar, Kyuu-nii." Kataku sambil tersenyum dan menunjuk Kyuu-nii. Hahahaha coba lihat wajahnya merah banget!

" Ugh! Sial kau Naruto!" Bentak Kyuu-nii padaku.. hii ke-kenapa bentak sihh!.. u-udah tau kalo aku gak suka di bentak, hiks,

" Uhh…" Rengekku. Mataku selalu panas bila di bentak. Entahlah karena apa.. hiks..

" Arghh! Ma-maaf Naru, a-aku.. tidak sengaja membentakmu!" Katanya sambil menenangkanku. Huwee! Kyuu-nii jahat! ( anisa : cengeng!. Naru : emank kamu gk?!. Anisa : ugh! Back the story aja!)

" Hu-huwee!" Tangisku sambil menyingkirkan piring makananku. Seketika terdengar suara HP Kyuu-nii.

" Arggh! Siapa sih! Ga-ahh.." Kata Kyuu-nii yang tadi galak menjadi merah merona, hiks, sepertinya dari pacarnya..

" Err, Naru. Nanti kita lanjutkan. Aku harus pergi sebentar. Bye!" Kata Kyuu-nii cepat dan langsung tancap gas ke pintu keluar.

" Aduhh… Yang baru jatuh cinta… apa dulu aku seperti itu?" Tanya Dei-nii kepada entah siapa. Huhh.. dasar Kyuu-nii! Lalu kuhapus air mataku. Dan mulai makan lagi.

" Hah?! Kyuubi jatuh cinta?! Dengan siapa?!" Tanya Okaa-san dan Otou-san kaget. Sepertinya mereka kaget kyuu-nii bisa jatuh cinta. Aku juga awalnya kaget. Diakan galak, jadi heran hahahaha.

" Hahaha, entahlah.. tapi tadi waktu aku kesini dia SMSan dengan seseorang sambil senyum-senyum sendiri, sama mukanya juga merah." Jawab Dei-nii. Tapi siapa yang dapat mendapatkan hati Kyuu-nii?

" Wahh.. nanti waktu pulang harus segera di introgasi!, oh ya kapan kalian akan pulang? Tanya Otou-san pada keluarga Dei-nii.

" Mungkin setelah makan malam ini." Jawab Saso-nii. Hahh.. nih kayaknya Cuma mau numpang makan deh kakak ku ini . dari pada mikir itu, dia baru on gak ya?.. jadi pengen chatingan lagi sama dia!.

" Aku sudah selesai. Aku mau ke kamar." Kataku lalu pergi kekamar. Setelah itu laptop ku kunyalakan. Ku buka Facebook. Lalu mencari namanya. Tapi sayang dia tidak on, yahh.. baiklah.. aku tidur saja. Lalu aku beranjak ke ranjang dan tidur..

TBC..~

Nisa : Hallo Minna-san! :3 gimana? Err,, gomen masih jelek, alurnya juga kecepeten, OCC dan lainnya. Aku juga saat membaca ini sedikit gak suka ama ceritang :'( gomen. Owh iya, sampai lupa,, err… soal umur saya, saya masih 13 tahun :) yahh, saya masih 13 tahun. Tepatnya kelas 1 smp :) oke sekira itu!

Naruto : O,O tuhh,, aku dapet peran jelek lagi… -"

Nisa : Gomen Naru –Peluk Naru-

Sasuke : Mati kau kalau memeluk Naru lagi..

Nisa : udah ahh,, ayo tutup ehehehe,,

Sasuke : HN,

Nisa : owh ya,, sebaiknya ini di lanjutin gak? :'( saya ragu pembaca suka ini…

Anisa, SasuNaru: Minna! Mohon Reviewsnya! :D Flame? Tak masalah! Buat kami itu motivasi :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Nee, minna-san! Saya kembali,, gomen bila cerita ini masih jelek :) dan sepertinya ini pendek..**

**Maaf bila ada alur atau judul yang sama dengan para senior-senior (_ _)7 **

**Balasan Reviews **

**Narusay :**

**Err,, pacar Kyuubi? Tentu bukan Sasuke! XD Makasih udah Ripiuw :3**

**Sora Asagi :**

**Ehheee,, mungkin Sasuke jadi sedikit pedo :) ehehe… Makasih udah Ripiuw :3**

**MaYa ChaN23598 :**

**Ahaha,, siap kaptenn :D7 Makasih udah Ripiuw :3**

**Guest :**

**Gomen juga, kalo menurut anda jelek :) Makasih udah Ripiuw :3**

**SasuNaru Beut :**

**Err,, kalo masalah itu :) liat entar aja yaaa :D Makasih udah Ripiuw :3**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, TYPO, Gaje, Bahasa nonformal dan formal kecampur, Dan lain-lainnya!**

**Happy reading! **

**Don't like? Don't read! **

**Teman Khayalan?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Aku sudah selesai. Aku mau ke kamar." Kataku lalu pergi kekamar. Setelah itu laptop ku kunyalakan. Ku buka Facebook. Lalu mencari namanya. Tapi sayang dia tidak on, yahh.. baiklah.. aku tidur saja. Lalu aku beranjak ke ranjang dan tidur..

Ke'esokannya aku bangun pagi sekali, sekitar pukul 5 pagi. Aku juga bingung tumben aku bangun pagi, biasanya juga.. bangun harus di bangunin ma Okaa-san. Oh ya! Pagi ini si Teme udah On belum ya di FB? Kalo On pengen Chat lagi kayak kemaren!

Aku pun menyalakan laptopku, ku buka kembali Facebook ku, kulihat di daftar Chat. Dan ahh! Dia on! Yes! Senangnya! Ku klik dan mulai mengetik,

**Naru suka ramen**

Pagi :3

**Sasu sii uchiha.**

Hn, kenapa kau bisa On bukannya kau ini baru SMA ini jam 5 pagi..

**Naru suka ramen**

Hehehe, gak papa kan on sebentar :3

**Sasu sii uchiha.**

Cih, aku sedang sibuk. Bye.

Eh..! kok tiba-tiba dia off! Uhh! Cuma dikit deh chatnya! Dasar TEME!

"Naru! Apakah kau sudah bangun?!" Tanya Okaa-san dari balik pintu. Argh! Ini jam berapa sih?! Ku lirik jam bekerku. Dan jam….6 pagi! Uhh! Sebel! Baru juga Chat sama dia.. ehh.. udah jam 6 pagi..

"Iya.. aku sudah bangun!" Kataku, lalu turun dari tempat tidurku. Rasanya, aku malas masuk sekolah. Setiap hari harus melihat orang-orang yang menatapku sinis. Hari senin,lalu selasa,rabu,kamis,jum'at,dan sabtu. Hari-hari itu aku harus mengahadapi tatapan sinis mereka. Mendapati mereka yang memanfaatkanku. Aku benci ini semua. Tapi.. aku bisa apa? Hahhh..

" O-hayou," Sapaku pada keluargaku, setelah aku mandi tadi. Dan sekarang aku berada di meja makan.

" Naru, nanti kalo ada temanmu yang menjahilimu langsung beritahu Otou-san ya. " Kata Otou-san, hahh.. memang otou-san tau kalo aku ini sangat di benci oleh teman sekelasku, aku selalu menyembunyikan luka yang mereka torehkan oleh mereka. Misalnya bekal luka yang ada di punggungku ini, ketika aku ingin mencoba berenang, dan mereka memukulku dengan kayu yang tajam. Dan akhirnya aku di rawat selama 3 minggu.

" Haik,"Jawabku. Aku, membawa laptop hari ini, mungkin sii Teme itu akan On. Entah kenapa aku ingin berteman dengannya, ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentang dia. Andai, dia mau menjadi teman Khayalanku.

" Aku sudah selesai, aku mau berangkat dulu." Kataku lalu pergi dan naik mobil.

"Ah,Tuan Naruto. Kita berangkat sekarang? " Tanya Kakashi supirku.(Anisa : hohoho maaf ya yang penggemar Kakashi XD. Kakashi : chidori! Anisa : Gyaa! Minna! Baca aja ya?! Aku mau lari dulu!)

" Ya, dan Kakashi-san sudah aku bilang kan jangan panggil aku dengan 'Tuan' panggil saja 'Naruto'." Kataku jengkel, habisnya.. sudah berapa kali ku bilang jangan memanggilku Tuan, tetap saja dia memanggilku Tuan.

" Ahh, tapi itu.. tidak sopan…" Elaknya, urghh! Apa sih susahnya panggil aku NARUTO?!.

" Sudahlah! Panggil aku Naruto! Ini perintah! Dan sekarang aku mau berangkat!" Kataku sambil merengek. Dan kulihat dia tak akan membantah lagi.

" Hahh.. baiklah Tu-Naruto. Sekarang kita berangkat. " Katanya sembari menyalakan mobil dan mulai melaju pergi dari rumah dan ke sekolah.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku sampai di sekolahku, sekolah yang amat sangat aku benci, karna di sini semua orang sangat membenciku. Aku berjalan melewati kelas 1 dan 2, melewati tatapan sinis yang mereka lontarkan padaku. ARGH! Aku mulai muak dengan ini. Akhirnya pun aku sampai di kelasku, aku masuk dan akan duduk, tapi.. mereka melakukannya lagi… lihat lah ini mejaku di coret-coret dengan spidol. Apa sih maksud mereka dengan tulisan ' anak sialan!', ' anak pembawa sial kau! Gara-gara kau itu perusahaan ayahku hancur!', ' kau itu keluar dari sekolah ini!' dan masih banyak lagi.. aku hanya melihat, lalu mengambil lap dan ingin menghapus tulisan itu, tapi lagi-lagi mereka mengerjai aku. Dengan cara menumpahkan air di atas kepalaku.

" Wahh.. maaf ya, aku tak sengaja.." Kata orang yang telah menumpahkan air padaku. Cih! Dari nada bicaramu itu sudah ketahuan kalo kau itu sengaja kuso!. Aku meliriknya muak. Aku ingin sekali memarahinya, ingin memukulnya. Tapi.. bila aku lakukan itu, maka keadaan nya akan semakin parah! Sudahlah.

Aku mulai menghapus tulisan-tulisan itu lalu duduk di bangku ku, untung saja aku duduk sendiri. Karna bila aku punya teman sebangku sudah di pastikan dia pasti kerepotan. Baiklah pelajaran hari ini mungkin akan bebas.. karna kami sudah selesai ulangan semester, lalu ku buka laptopku ku tancapkan modemku dan ahh.. aku membuka Facebook untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku mencari namanya.. dan…

Ahh.. dia On…

**Sasu sii uchiha.**

Halo… bukannya kau ini anak SMA? Kenapa pada jam segini kau On?

**Naru suka ramen**

Ahaha, ano itu, a-aku.. baru saja selesai semesteran jadi yahh.. aku pelajaran bebas.. lagi pula.. di kelas aku Cuma sendiri ^^

**Sasu sii uchiha.**

owh, apa maksudmu sendiri?

**Naru suka ramen**

Aku.. tak punya teman :D

**Sasu sii uchiha.**

Hey, teman di kelas kan banyak. Kenapa tak punya teman Dobe?

**Naru suka ramen**

Entahlah, mereka seperti membenciku :'(

**Sasu sii uchiha.**

Tapi, pasti punya teman walau Cuma 1 atau 3 kan?

**Naru suka ramen**

Ehm, punya.. tapi mereka sudah SMA lain, jadi.. jarang bertemu.. ne, Teme… kau mau jadi teman Khayalanku?

**Sasu sii uchiha.**

Hn? Teman Khayalan.. ck, itu merepotkan.. tapi baiklah.. kau boleh.

**Naru suka ramen**

Asyik! :D Teme baik dehh..! aku jadi pengen kenal kamu lebih banyak lagi!

**Sasu sii uchiha.**

Mengenal aku lebih banyak lagi? Baiklah.

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke.

Umurku : 22 tahun.

Tinggal di : Konohagakure.

Keluarga : orangtua dan 1 kakak laki-laki,

Kesukaan : TOMAT!

Sudah kan? Kau sendiri? Jelaskan..

**Naru suka ramen**

Waaahh?! Banyaknya, baiklah!

Namaku : Uzumaki Naruto!

Umurku : 18 tahun.

Tinggal di : Sunagakure(?)

Keluarga : 2 orang tuan 2 kakak laki-laki!

Kesukaan : jeruk

Eheheh, ini seperti pengenalan ulang ya? Kau tau? Tadi moodku sangat-sangat jelek! Tapi setelah chat dengan mu moodku jadi balik dehh! :3

**Sasu sii uchiha.**

Bagus kalo begitu. Hey, aku ada meeting, nanti pukul 15.00 aku akan on. Jadi silahkan kalau kau mau on.

**Naru suka ramen**

Ahh! Baiklah kalau begitu! Aku tunggu yaa :D bye.

**Sasu sii uchiha.**

Hn.

Setelah itu dia Off. Ahh.. syukurlah dia bilang akan On jam 15.00 yosh! Semangat aja deh di kelas ini! Lalu ku matikan laptop ku dan mengambil novel yang sengaja tadi aku bawa dari rumah.

" Wahh.. si sial baru baca buku!" kata seseorang dari depan wajahku, ck.. mereka mulai..

" Ihh.. buat apa belajar? Kau kan akan menjadi pewaris!" Sahut seseorang lagi dengan sinis. Hahh.. aku malas menanggapi mereka.

" Ck, sudah puas?" Tanyaku pada mereka. Mereka langsung menjambak rambutku.

" Ck! Kau! Heh! Kau jangan menantang kami ya! Kau ini hanya anak sialan bagi kami!" Katanya. Argh! Sakit! Aduhh. Seketika amu merasakan ada orang yang memukulku, pas di pipi kananku, aku yang merasakan pukulan itu hanya bisa memejamkan mata.

" Kau! Kau adalah anak sialan! Pergi kau dari sini!" Teriaknya pas di mukaku. Ck aku tak suka di perlakukan begini!

" A-aku aku akan pergi! Benar-benar pergi! Aku! Aku akan pergi! Ketika aku akan lulus! AKU JANJI GAK AKAN MUNCUL DI HADAPAN KALIAN LAGI! KUSO! " Balas teriakku, aku pun juga pas di mukanya yang sangat ku benci. Namun seseorang lainnya ,menamparku keras hingga mulutku berdarah. Kuso!

" Kau! Ck aku benci kau!" Katanya, akhirnya dia menyerah. Aku lap mulutku yang berdarah, menatapnya segera keluar dari kelas menyesakkan itu. pergi ke toilet.

" Hiks, hiks, sakit!" Kataku sambil meremas dadaku yang sakit! Cukup! Cukup! Semua ini membuatku kesakitan! Teme,.. aku butuh kau…

**Normal pov.**

Ketika Naruto menangis, di belakang pintu toilet terlihat seseorang yang hampir mirip dengan Naruto.

" Ck! Kuso mereka" Umpat orang itu, dia sangat marasa marah ketika Naruto menangis, sebut saja dia Kyuubi, kakak kedua dari Naruto. Dia dengan seseorang.

" Sudah lahh Kyuu-chan, ada apa? " Tanya orang yang ada di sampingnya itu. dia tak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi.

" Adikku di bully lagi Itachi!" Kata Kyuubi sambil menahan amarahnya. Dia menatap orang yang di panggil Itachi tadi. Itachi pun juga mentapnya bingung. Itachi Uchiha adalah kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke sekaligus pacar baru dari Namikaze Kyuubi. Alas an mereka disini karna mereka ingin menjemput Naruto.

" Maksudmu? Dia di jahili? " Tanya Itachi. Kyuubi yang mendengar itu langsung marah.

" Lebih dari jahili! Mereka! Menyiksa Naruto! Sudahlah aku harus mendatangi Naruto dan kita pulang!" Kata Kyuubi, lalu Kyuubi berjalan mendekati Naruto. Sedangkan Itachi hanya mengekor di belakang Kyuubi,

" Naru, sudahlah ayo pulang,," Kata Kyuubi pada Naruto, sambil menggenggam pundak Naru,

" A-aniki? Ugh.. tapi.. tasku di kelas.." Jawab Naruto lemas karna merasa pusing akibat tadi di bully. Itachi yang melihat itu hanya diam dan menatap miris.

" Itachi, ambil tas Naru di kelas 9 F, okey aku akan membawa Naru ke mobilmu." Kata Kyuubi sambil menolong naru untuk berjalan. Sedangakn Itachi yang mendengar titah itu hanya mengangguk kan kepalanya. Dan Itachi pun pergi ke kelas Naru, saat dia sampai di kelas Naru dia syok melihat meja dan kursi Naru yang penuh bekas darah.' Tega sekali.' Pikir Itachi, dia langsung mengambil tas Naruto dan pergi dari kelas itu, di dalam hatinya dia masih berfikir kenapa orang-orang itu begitu tega?!

Dan sampailah mereka di tempat parkir mobilnya, dia melihat Kyuubi menenangkan Naru yang masih menangis, dia langsung naik ke mobil dan tancap gas pulang.

" Ini, tas Naru." Kata Itachi sambil menyerahkan tas itu. dan di ambil oleh Kyuubi. Sekilas Kyuubi melihat darah yang ada di tas itu. dan mendadak Kyuubi naik darah dia ingin memukul orang yang telah melukai Naru!

" Nii-chan, ini jam berapa? " Tanya Naruto mendadak. Kyuubi yang di tanyapun langsung melihat jamnya.

" Pukul, 12.00 memang kenapa?" Tanya balik Kyuubi pada Naruto.

" Tidak apa-apa.." Jawabnya dan tidur di pelukan Kyuubi, pikiran Naruto hanya tertuju. ' cepatlah pukalu 15.00'

"Kenapa, teman-temannya begitu tega?" Tanya Itachi mendadak, Kyuubi yang mendengarnya hanya diam tapi seketika mulutnya terbuka.

" karna…

TBC~

Anisa : ano, gomen kalo masih jelek, saya tau, saya gak bakat :)

Sasuke : Akhirnya nyadar.

"Anisa : nee,, gomen Sasuke :)

Naruto : haduhh… udah cup-cup nissa, kagak boleh bilang gitu!

Anisa : kenyataan koq,.

Naruto : :( keserahhh!

Sasuke : udah ayo penutupan!

Anisa, SasuNaru: Minna! Mohon Reviewsnya! :D Flame? Tak masalah! Buat kami itu motivasi :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Nee, minna-san! Saya kembali,, gomen bila cerita ini masih jelek :) dan sepertinya ini pendek..**

**Maaf bila ada alur atau judul yang sama dengan para senior-senior (_ _)7 **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, TYPO, Gaje, Bahasa nonformal dan formal kecampur, Dan lain-lainnya!**

**Happy reading! **

**Don't like? Don't read! **

**Teman Khayalan?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa, teman-temannya begitu tega?" Tanya Itachi mendadak, Kyuubi yang mendengarnya hanya diam tapi seketika mulutnya terbuka.

" karna orang tua mereka kalah bersaing dengan perusahan ayah kami, dan ayah mereka bangkrut. Padahal itu bukan kesalahan ayah kami, tapi ayah mereka." Jawab Kyuubi dengan lemas, sungguh dia sangat-sangat bosan dengan ini semua. Harus melihat adiknya di siksa, memang dulu dia juga sama dengan Naruto, tapi seorang Kyuubi itu sangat tegar dan galak. Berbeda dengan Naruto. Hanya seorang laki-laki yang mungil dan lugu.

" Kau tau? Aku benci orang-orang seperti itu, mereka seperti tak mempunyai hati yang melakukan itu.. hanya di butakan karena hal sepele." Kata Itachi sembari masih focus pada jalanan.

" Kita kerumah sakit saja, luka Naru sedikit parah. Aku takut dia kenapa-napa." Ucap Kyuubi sembari mengelus rambut Naruto dan menyingkirkan rambut-rambut Naruto yang menutupi matanya, dan bisa dilihat luka yang cukup panjang tertera di dahinya. Kyuubi yang melihat itu rasanya benar-benar ingin membunuh siapa pelakunya.

" Baiklah, biasanya Naru pergi ke rumah sakit apa?" Tanya Itachi saat melihat kekasihnya itu naik darah. Itachi juga merasa miris saat sekilas melihat luka di dahi Naruto tadi.

" Rumah sakit? Biasanya kami mengundang dokter." Jawab Kyuubi.

" Begitu, jadi? Bagaimana kalo kita ke rumahmu dan menelpon dokter yang kalian sering panggil? " Usul Itachi. Lalu dia meliat di kaca spion kalo Kyuubi mengangguk. Setelah itu Itachi langsung pergi kerumah Kyuubi untuk pertama kalinya.

Saat sampai di rumah Kyuubi, Itachi langsung menggendong Naruto di punggungnya. Dan Itachi menggendongnya sampai di kamar Naruto. Dia merebahkan Naruto pelan-pelan agar Naruto tak bangun. Sedangkan Kyuubi langsung memanggil dokter. Kushina? Dia menghampiri ranjang anaknya itu… mengelusnya perhatian, dan… ada rasa sangat kasihan.

" Kaa-san apa Tou-san sudah pulang?" Tanya Kyuubi mendadak saat dia selesai menelfon dokter. Dan di tanggapi Kushina dengan sebuah anggukan.

" Begitu.." kata Kyuubi. Dan tak beberapa lama sang dokterpun datang, dokter itu adalah nenek Kyuubi sendiri yaitu Namikaze Tsunade ( hehe, namanya jadi Namikaze yaa :D gk papa kan? Abis gak tau nama aslinya -_-)

" Apa mereka mengerjai Naruto lagi?" Tanya Tsunade to the point.

" Yahh.. begitulah Kaa-san.." Jawab Kushina. Dia miris melihat anaknya itu slalu di bully. Sungguh merasa kasihan pada anaknya itu.

" Kondisinya sedikit buruk, pipi nya bengkak dan.. rambutnya seperti sehabis di jambak.. ini obat untuk anak itu, kuharap cucuku tak apa-apa.." Kata Tsunade. Lalu Tsunade pergi dari rumah itu. Kushina, Kyuubi dan Itachi yang mendengar itu hanya diam.

" Maaf ya, Nak Itachi, Baru pertama kali kamu kesini sudah di repotkan.." Kata Kushina pada Itachi. Sungguh Kushina tak enak hati pada Itachi.

" Gak papa kok, ba-san. Saya malah senang bisa menolong calon adik ipar saya." Kata sekaligus canda Itachi, Kyuubi yang mendengar itu langsung memerah. 'Ck, sial kau..' Umpat Kyuubi.

" Hahaha, iya. Kamu boleh memanggilku 'okaa-san' kok. Toh bila nanti kamu menikah dengan Kyuubi juga akan memanggilku 'Okaa-san'." Kata Kushina tak ragu-ragu.

" Kaa-san!" Sergah Kyuubi malu. Dan Kushina yang melihat itu hanya tertawa. Itachi juga tertawa melihat Kyuubi yang memerah.

" Ugh," Erang Naruto tiba-tiba.

" Ah.. Naruto, kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana? Ada yang sakit?" Tanya Kushina sembari duduk di tepi ranjang Naruto dan menggenggam tangan Naruto.

" Aku.. tak papa kok… Kaa-san." Balas Naruto dengan suara yang serak.

" Ini." Kata Kyuubi sambil menyodorkan air minum ke Naruto, dan di ambil Naruto dan langsung meneguknya.

" Ugh.. rasanya sangat haus. Oh ya, dia siapa?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk Itachi.

" Aduhh Naru dia, pacarnya kakakmu Kyuubi!" Jawab Kushina sambil membantu Naruto untuk duduk.

" Wahh! He-hebat! Nama nii-chan siapa?!" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang so cute! Pada Itachi. Itachi yang melihat itu langsung memerah.

" Wahh kau manis Naru-chan yahh walau masih manis kakak mu ini. Namaku Itachi." Jawab Itachi sambil mencubit sedikit pipi Naruto( yang tidak bengkak).

" A-aduhh sakit,, ehh ini jam berapa?" Tanya Naruto. Dan inilah sifat asli Naruto. Begitu lembut dan manis. Tapi bila di sekolah dia menjadi si pendiam dan si dingin.

" Dari tadi kau Tanya jam terus, sekarang pukul 14.30." Jawab Kyuubi. Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung meraih tasnya.

" Ada apa Naru-chan? Sepertinya sangat penting?" Tanya Kushina bingung melihat tingkah anaknya itu.

" Ini sangat penting hehehe, bisakah kalian keluar? Aku ada janji.." Kata Naruto sambil menyalakan laptopnya. Kyuubi dan Kushina yang menengar itu langsung saling berpandangan.

" Bila ada yang kamu suka cepat laporkan pada kami!" Teriak bersamaan Kushina dan Kyuubi. Naruto dan Itachi yang melihat itu hanya diam membatu.

" Ba-baik.." Jawab Naruto gugup karna di masih kaget. Sedangkan Itachi hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

" Oke, kami akan keluar, ayo Kyuu, Itachi," Ajak Kushina di pintu kamar Naru.

" Haik" setelah itu mereka pergi dan tinggalah Naruto yang masih senyum-senyum sendiri.

" Ehehehehe, bahagianya diriku! Ayo! Cepat pukul 15.00!" Doa Naruto. Naruto tak menghiaraukn bahwa mulutnya sedang sakit, yang terpenting dia bisa chat dengan sii Teme atau paling tepat Uchiha Sasuke. Adik kandung dari Uchiha Itachi.

Setengah jam kemudian pukul 15.00 Naruto yang menyadari itulangsung tancap gas membuka jejaring sosial. Beberapa menit ia menunggu dan Sasuke pun On,

" Asyiikk!" Teriak spontan Naruto.

" Ada apa Naru?!" Tanya Kushina saat mendengar anaknya itu berteriak.( hebat,.. lu Nar.. suara kamu cetar membahana badai XD)

" A-ahh gak papa kok Kaa-san." Jawab Naruto sambil chat dengan Sasuke.

" Dasar." Kata Kushina.

Back to Naruto!

**Sasu sii uchiha.**

Yoo, kau On beneran ya?

**Naru suka ramen**

Ehehehe, gak papa kan? Lagian aku mau curhat :'(

**Sasu sii uchiha.**

Curhat apa? Kenapa kau menangis?

**Naru suka ramen**

Tadi.. aku di kerjai lagi oleh teman-temanku ^^

**Sasu sii uchiha.**

Di kerjai? Maksudmu? Dan apa yang sekarang terluka?

**Naru suka ramen**

Hanya, bibirku bengkak dan rambutku rontok kok :3

Oh ya bagaimana meeting mu?

**Sasu sii uchiha.**

Berjalan dengan baik, hey.. lalu sudah kau obati bukan?

**Naru suka ramen**

Sudah kok, malah di obati nenek ku yang seorang dokter terkenal! :D

**Sasu sii uchiha.**

Bagus lah kalau begitu.

**Naru suka ramen**

Sebenarnya, aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini semua. Selalu di tindas dan selalu di kerjai. Itu seperti makanan sehari-hari ku..

**Sasu sii uchiha.**

Kau sudah berkata pada ayahmu?

**Naru suka ramen**

Sudah. Walau pun begitu mereka akan tetap melakukan apapun untuk menindasku..

**Sasu sii uchiha.**

Dobe ingat kata-kataku ini, aku memang tak bisa berkata manis.

Aku adalah teman Khayalanmu, aku akan slalu ada untukmu..

**Naru suka ramen**

Ahh,, iya Teme terimakasi ^^ aku senang sekali kau mau menjadi teman khayanku ^^ aku lega telah curhat padamu.

**Sasu sii uchiha.**

Bagus lah kalau begitu..

**Naru suka ramen**

Nee, kau sendiri apa punya masalah?

**Sasu sii uchiha.**

Punya, dengan Aniki ku..

**Naru suka ramen**

Ceritakan, mungkin aku bisa membantumu kok ^^ karna aku punya kakak laki-laki juga..

**Sasu sii uchiha.**

Bagaimana ya? Dia, itu terlalu protektif padaku.. yahh aku senang bila dia begitu. Tapi dia kelewatan juga, mengatur semuanya. Dia sudah protektiv dari dulu sampai orang tua ku meninggal dan dia malah menjadi sangat khawatir padaku.. ( ugh, kok keluar dari karakter Sasuke ya? Gomen… kalo keluar :'( )

**Naru suka ramen**

Aku, juga begitu.. kedua kakak ku malah sangat protektiv padaku.. aku sangat senang! Sekali :3

Dia melakukan itu karna tak mau kehilangan mu Teme, makanya dia sangat menghawatirkan mu…

Jangan benci dia, dia sangat sayang padamu.. oke?! ^^

**Sasu sii uchiha.**

Dobe, kita saling membutuhkan..

**Naru suka ramen**

Tentu saja! Kita kan teman!

**Sasu sii uchiha.**

Yahh,, aku ingin suatu hari nanti bisa bertemu denganmu,

**Naru suka ramen**

Iyahh! :D

**Sasu sii uchiha.**

Aku OFF Dobe, aku harus minta maaf pada Aniki. Aku On pukul 19.00

**Naru suka ramen**

Hehehe siaap Teme :)

Lalu Sasuke OFF Naruto tak henti-hentinya tersenyum, Lalu Naruto turun ke bawah tepat nya di meja makan.

" Lho, tadi aku melihat Itachi-nii kok tiba-tiba hilang?" Tanya Naruto. Sedangkan Kyuubi yang saat itu sedang memakan buah kesukaanya yaitu APEL (XD hhahaha kalo inget ini rasanya pengen ketwa hahaha)

" Ehm? Dia mendapat telfon dari adiknya." Jawab Kyuubi. Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung membatin ' Kok kayak sii Teme sih, ahh mungkin kebetulan.' Setelah itu langsung mencari jus jeruk di kulka. Dan ahhh ketemu dia mengambilnya dan langsung meminumnya.

" Ahh dengar Kyuu, tadi adikku meminta maaf karna membentakku, ahh rasanya bahagia.." Kata Itachi setelah selesai telfon.

" Baguslah, oh ya.. jadi menginap? " Tanya Kyuubi. Sambil duduk bersandar pada Itachi.

" Iya lah,, kenapa tidak. Dan tidak mungkin aku harus pulang ke rumahku, butuh 3 hari 3 malam kau tau?" Kata Itachi sambil menyentuh hidung Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang di seperti itu kan hanya menggelembungkan pipnya.

" Kyuu, kau tambah manis!" Kata Itachi sambil memeluk Kyuubi erat. Kyuubi hanya bisa pasrah dan memeluk kembali Itachi. Naruto yang tak sengaja melihat kejadian itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala. ' Dasar, orang-orang pacaran tak tau tempat. Apakah Kaa-san dan Tou-san juga seperti ini? Apa lagi Dei-nii dan saso-nii? Hahh..' Batin Naruto.

" Tadaima!" Sapa seseorang sembari masuk rumah.

"Okaeri" Balas Naruto bersamaan dengan Kushina.

" Wahh.. sepertinya ada tamu." Kata ramah Minato sembari memberikan jasnya pada Kushina.

" Ah.. selamat Malam Minato-san.." Sapa Itachi sembari menunduk di depan Minato.

" Dia, kekasih Kyuu-chan.." Kata Kushina. Dan secara spontan Minato kaget.

" A-apa?! Ka-kau?! Pa-pacar Kyu-Kyuubi?!" Tanya Minato kaget. Yang benar saja Minato pikir bahwa sewaktu Deidara bilang Kyuubi sedang menyukai seseorang hanya bohong… ternyata…

" Ah.. kenapa anda sangat kaget? Benar.. saya kekasih Kyuubi." Jawab Itachi sopan. Dan Minato syok berat!

" Tou-san terlalu berlebihan! " Teriak Kyuubi. Minato yang mendengar langsung membantahnya.

" Ti-tidak kok.. sungguh hehehe.." Sergah Minato gugup.

" Sudah ahh,,, Kaa-san aku lapar.." Rengek Naruto pada Kushina, Kushina yang mendengar itu langsung memasak makanan untuk mereka. Sedangkan Minato? Dia menatap Naruto tepatnya di pipi yang bengkak.

" Naru, pipi mu.." Lirih Minato sembari memegangi pipi yang bengakak Naruto. Seketika Naruto meringis kesakitan.

" Ini sudah keterlaluan!" Lanjut Minato sembari mengepalkan tangannya. Naruto yang tau itu langsung menangkap tangan Tou-sannya itu..

" A-aku, aku taka pa-apa kok.. tenang saja .." Kata Naruto untuk menenangkan Ayahnya itu dan itu berhasil.

" Tapi, mereka keterlaluan Naru," Balas Minato lembut.

" Sungguh aku tak papa. Sepertinya Kaa-san sudah selesai masak.. ayok.." Ajak Naruto ke meja makan. Minato pun hanya bisa mengikuti Naruto.

Beberapa bulanpun terlewati, Naruto dengan Sasuke semakin dekat. Dan Sasuke, Naruto masih belum mengetahui bahwa kakak mereka saling berhubungan. Itachi dan Kyuubi pun sudah bertunangan dan rencananya Sasuke akan pergi ke sunagakure. Teman-teman Naru? Masih tetap mengerjainya.. malah lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Hingga Naruto masuk rumah sakit beberapa minggu.

" AHH… O-ohayou.." Ucap Naruto di pagi hari, di belum melakukan apa-apa mandipun belum. Dia mengucek-ucek matanya.

" Wahh, pagi juga Naru, cepat sana mandi! Dasar pemalas." Omel Kushina pada Naruto yang masih mengucek matanya.

" Ihh, iya-iya Kaa-san.. kan baru jam set 6.. huahh malass!" Kata Naruto sambil menguap lebar. Kushina yang melihat itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya..

" Ck ckck, ohh mana Kyuubi?" Tanya Kushina pada anaknya itu yang sedang meminum segelas susu putih.

" Ehm?, yahh mungkin dengan Itachi-nii di kamar," Jawab Naruto sembari menyeringai puas. Dan Kushina sekali lagi geleng-geeng kepala.

" Dasar, baru calon suami-'istri' udah melakukan 'itu' apa lagi nanti kalo sudah menikah?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa. Dan datanglah Itachi dan Kyuubi. Terlihat Kyuubi tertatih-tatih. Kushina yang melihat itu langsung mengambil tisu untuk menyeka darah keluar dari hidunganya. Karna pikirannya di penuhi 'apa yang mereka lakukan kemarin' ( gyaaa! Seperti nya mereka melakukan sesuatu semalam! Dan ternyata Kushina seorang FUJOSHI :D wkwkwkwk)

" Kaa-san, ugh.. sakit.. rasanya perih.." Rintih Kyuubi di rengkuhan Itachi.

" Hahaha, maaf ya Kyuu-chan..~" Maaf Itachi yang melihat Kyuubi yang kesusahan berjalan.

" Kau terlalu kasar ya Itachi " Kata Kushina sembari menyeringai~.

" Tidak kok. Aku tidak kasar, iya kan Kyuu-chan?" Balas seringai Itachi dan semakin mengeratkan rengkulannya. ( andai kan ada gambarnya -_- saya mau~ ada yang punya pict ItaKyuu~ ?)

" Lepas, ini tidak baik untuk Naruto!" Bentak Kyuubi sembari lepas dari rengkuhan Itachi dan menutup telinga Naruto.

" Ehhh.. Kyuu-nii aku ini Fudanshi tau! " Akui langsung bengong.

" Kyaa! Naru-chan~ Kaa-san Fujoshi! Kita seklub ya?!" Kata Kushina sembari memeluk erat Naruto. " Tapi, Naru-chan.. kamu itu tipe UKE!" Kata Kushina lagi sambil mencubit gemas anaknya itu.

" U-uwahh~ memang sihh.. a-aku,.. su-suka Co-cowok.." Kata Naruto lirih. Kushina dan Kyuubi langsung menerjanga Naruto.

" SIAPA?!" bentak mereka. Naruto yang dibentak seperti itu langsung mewek.

" Uhh.. namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Kami kenal di FB.."Jawab lirih Naruto. Itachi langsung menengok ke Naruto. Siapa? Uchiha S-Sasuke? Batin Itachi.

" Uchiha Sasuke katamu?" Tanya Itachi pada Naruto yang masih di introgasi oleh kakak dan ibunya itu.

" I-iya, memang kenapa?" tanyanya pada Itachi. Itachi hanya bengong.

" Eh, Sasuke itu…. adik ku.." Kata Itachi lirih.

" A-APA?!" Teriak Kushina,Kyuubi dan Naruto berbarengan.

**TBC~**

**Gomen~~ jelek banget ya? Err,, makin gk jelas nih, cerita –" go-gomen banget kalo kalian semua gak suka.. :'( yahh,, tapi, semoga kalian semua suke.**

**SasuNaru, KyuIta : **

**Ripiuw Pliis :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nee, minna-san! Saya kembali,, gomen bila cerita ini masih jelek :) dan sepertinya ini pendek..**

**Maaf bila ada alur atau judul yang sama dengan para senior-senior (_ _)7 **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, TYPO, Gaje, Bahasa nonformal dan formal kecampur, Dan lain-lainnya!**

**Happy reading! **

**Don't like? Don't read! **

**Teman Khayalan?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Uchiha Sasuke katamu?" Tanya Itachi pada Naruto yang masih di introgasi oleh kakak dan ibunya itu.

" I-iya, memang kenapa?" tanyanya pada Itachi. Itachi hanya bengong.

" Eh, Sasuke itu…. adik ku.." Kata Itachi lirih.

" A-APA?!" Teriak Kushina,Kyuubi dan Naruto berbarengan.

**" I-iya, **Uchiha Sasuke kan? Iya dia adikku.." Kata Itachi dan Kyuubi langsung menerjangnya. Dan langsung menatap Itachi serius.

" Apa dia baik? Dia tak jahat kan? Terus apa dia tampan? Dan apa dia bisa dipercaya?!" Tanya Kyuubi secara bersamaan dengan anggukan Kushina. Itachi hanya bisa menjawab.

" Bagaimana ya? Ehm.. aneh sih kalo dia tu suka Fb-an, apa lagi beberapa hari kebelakangan dia aneh. Apa karna kamu Naru? Dia sama sekali tak suka yang namanya Fb. Tapi beberapa hari ini dia sering membuka FB." Kata Iatchi menjelaskan, Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung memerah..

" Cigh, aku ingin bertemu dengannya Kriput!" Balas Kyuubi bersemangat,

" Kaa-san juga!" Kata Kushina menyutujuinya. Dan Naruto pun juga menganggukan kepalanya.

" Haa… Besok dia akan kemari, tenang saja.. " Kata Itachi lemas. Dan yang lainnya hanya bersemangat saat mendengar itu. setelah itu Minato pun ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

" HAH?! Na-naru ka-kau juga sudah dapat orang yang kau suka?! Astaga! Dan sekarang cowok lagi?! Ahhh…" Kata Minato lemas saat di beritahu tentang Masalah Naru dan adik Itachi tadi. Minato hanya tak habis pikir, semua anaknya adalah YAOI!

" I-iya, ma-maaf ya Otou-san.." Kata Naruto menyesal, dia takut saat melihat wajah ayahnya yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kecewa.

" Haa.. tak apa-apa, asal anak itu baik.. Tou-san tak papa kok." Kata Minato sembari mengacak rambut Naru, Naru yang diperlakukan seperti itu merasa sangat senang dan juga dia bahagia telah mempunya ayah sebaik Minato ini.

" Ehehehe, makasih Tou-san. Aku sayang Tou-san!" Kata Naru sambil memeluk Minato erat. Minato hanya tersenyum dan masih mengacak rambut Naru.

" Haahh.. sudah ah, aku lapar! Ayo makan!" Kata Kyuubi sambil berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih. Itachi yang melihat itu langsung menolong Kyuubi. Minato hanya bisa geleng-geleng saat melihat itu, pikirannya langsung pergi ke yang aneh-aneh (anisa : wahh ada Fudanshi nihh XP. Kushina : wahh!)

" Iya sudah ayo, " Ajak Kushina pada Minato dan Naruto. MinaNaru itupun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Mereka pun mulai melakukan semua kegiatan yang selalu mereka kerjakan, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Tapi.. ada yang aneh dengan Naruto. Naruto merasa hari ini akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Tapi dia tak tau itu apa, setelah makan Naruto langsung pamit dan berangkat sekolah.

Rasa yang dia takutkan telah menjadi-jadi. Dia melangkah di joridor sekolah sendirian. Dan seperti biasa semua orang slalu menatapnya sinis, Hari ini adalah hari terakhir sekolah, karna liburan akan segera datang. Ketika Naruto sampai di kelas, tiba-tiba teman-temannya menyiram dia air panas. Naruto yang kaget saat di siram hanya berteriak kesakitan, belum selesai dengan air panas, teman-temannya langsung mengambil kakter dan menancapkannya pada telapak tangan Naruto yang mulus nan putih. Sekali lagi Naruto berteriak kesakitan lebih keras lagi saat teman-temannya itu menendanginya tanpa alas an yang jelas mereka menyiksa Naruto hingga mereka puas. Menjambak rambut Naruto dengan keras dan menjedukkannya ke dinding dengan keras hingga berdarah. Ada juga yang melempari Naru dengan kaca-kaca. Naruto hanya bisa menangis dan menjerit saat diperlakukan seperti itu. menangis dan menjerit kesakitan dengan tubuhnya yang disiksa seperti itu. berharap ada seseorang yang menolongnya.

" Hey apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Bentak seorang guru yang melihat mereka menyiksa Naruto.

" Argh! Sialan ada Sensei!" Kata salah satu dari mereka. Naruto berusaha berdiri saat mereka mulai di marahi guru-guru. Dia tertatih-tatih menuju bangkunya, dan mulai menghidupkan laptopnya yang untungnya juga tak terkena air, dan juga hanya terbanting kecil. Tak ada yang rusak di laptop itu.

Ketika sudah menyala Naruto mulai membuka Facebooknya. Dan mencari nama Sasuke di obrolannya. Dan dapat.. dia on. Naruto langsung mengchatnya. Dengan tangannya yang bergetar dan meneteskan darah..

**Naru suka ramen**

Ohayou, ^^

**Sasu sii uchiha.**

Ohayou juga, ada apa?

**Naru suka ramen**

Aku,.. ada masalah lagi ehehehe, :')

**Sasu sii uchiha.**

Masalah apa? Ceritakan..

**Naru suka ramen**

Mereka, mereka menyiksaku lagi. Mereka menyiramku dengan air panas, dan tangan ku di lukai dengan kakter :')

**Sasu sii uchiha.**

Itu keterlaluan Dobe!

**Naru suka ramen**

Ahh, lupakan saja itu… memang rasanya sakit. Tapi aku sudah biasa kok :) kau tak perlu khawatir. Nee Teme. Boleh aku Tanya?

**Sasu sii uchiha.**

Hn, apa?

**Naru suka ramen**

i-itu.. apa kah kakakmu bernama Uchiha Itachi?

**Sasu sii uchiha.**

Dari mana kau tahu itu?

**Naru suka ramen**

:) ku harap suatu saat kita dapat bertemu..

**Sasu sii uchiha.**

Kau aneh…

**Naru suka ramen**

Teme, aku off ya? Aku harus membalut luka ku..

**Sasu sii uchiha.**

Hn

Setelah itu Naruto menelfon Kyuubi untuk menjemputnya. Sedangakn Kyuubi yang mendengar bahwa Naruto disiksa lagi oleh teman-temannya langsung menjemput Naruto dan mengobati lukanya. Apalagi luka yang di telapak tangan Naru. Itachi hanya menatap Naruto. Dan mengambil Hpnya untuk menghubungi seseorang

#

Setelah itu Naruto OFF dan di tempat lain, tepatnya tempat Uhiha Sasuke. Dia sedang mengerjakan tugas yang slalu dia lakukan, seperti sarapan sehari-harinya.

**Sasuke pov.**

Namaku, Uchiha Sasuke. Panggil saja Sasuke. Aku berumur 22 di Uchiha Crop. Mungkn itu saja yang bisa ku jelaskan.

Tadi aku chat dengan teman di Jejaringan Facebook. Sebenarnya, aku tak terlalu suka Facebook. Kenapa? Entahlah.. tapi beberapa bulan ini aku slalu Chat dengan anak itu. Naruto.. ya.. Namikaze Naruto. Aku ingin tau dia seperti apa. Memangk dulu kami pernah bertukar Foto. Tapi tetap saja aku ingin melihatnya dengan mataku sendiri.

Drrt…Drrtt…

Tiba-tiba saja Hpku, berbunyi. Siapa yang menelfonnya? Aneh..

" Moshi-moshi" Kataku saat mengangkat telfon.

" Hey, Otouto.." balas seseorang dari sebrang, cih. Ternyata Aniki. Ada apa sih? Tumben telfon jam segini?

" Ada apa Aniki? Tumben menelfon." Tanya ku to the point. Aniki yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa.

" Hahaha,apa salahnya aku menelfon Adikku sendiri." Katanya santai. Hahh.. kenapa tidak to the point aja sihh!

" Hn, lalu?" Tanyaku lagi..

" Begini.. bisakah kau, pergi ke Suna sekarang juga? Aku membutuhkan mu…" Kata Aniki. Ck, Suna ya? Ehm.. bukannya itu tempat tinggal Naruto? Mungkin aku akan kesana!

" Baiklah, aku akan kesana.. tapi kapan?" Tanyaku lagi pada Aniki.

" Wahh benarkah? Sekarang apa bisa?!" Katannya senang.. ada apa sih? Seneng banget.

" Mana mungkin? Aku masih ada pekerjaan besok saja." Tolakku. Memang benar nanti aku masih harus mengerjakan pekerjaanku.

" Baiklahh.. ku tunggu kau besok " Kata Aniki lalu dimatikan secara sepihak, cih dasar. Lalu ku kerjakan kembali tugasku. Tugasku yanga sangat menumpuk ini! Kuso!

#

**Normal pov. **

Embun pagi yang begitu lembut, sinar matahari yang begitu menyengat kulit.. dan menembus tirai salah satu kamar seorang anak laki-laki yaitu.. Uzumaki Naruto. Perlahan Naruto membuka matanya. Dan menampilkan bola mata yang begitu indah.

" Ngh! Sa-sakit!" Keluhnya saat dia mencoba menggerakkan badannya. Badannya yang kemarin sangat disiksa membuat semua bagian tubuhnya kaku.

" Ahh, Naru-chan.. sudah bangun, " Sambut Kushina sembari menyingkap korden, entah sejak kapan dia berada di sana untuk menjaga Naruto.

" Eng, Kaa-san.. Ohayou…" Kata Naruto sembari masih berusaha duduk.

" Naru, Hari ini kamu gak usah berangkat ya?" Bujuk Naru sembari membantu Naru untuk duduk,

" EHH! Kenapa?! Aku pengen berangkat!" Kata Naruto sembari menahan tangan Kushina.

" Tapi Naru, lihat luka di tangan mu dan luka di tubuhmu…" Kata Kushina sembari mengelus kepala Naruto. Naruto hanya menunduk.

" A-aku ingin berangakat Kaa-san.." Bujuk Naruto. Dan Kushina hanya bisa pasrah dengan keinginan Naruto setelah itu Naruto siap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah. Minato pun sebenarnya sudah melarang Naruto. Kyuubi dan Itachi juga, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.. Naruto menolak untuk tidak masuk sekolah.

Dia seperti biasanya Naruto yang bersikap seolah tak ada yang terjadi dengan kemarin. Teman-temannya pun begitu. Tak ada rasa beralah di hati mereka, hanya ada amarah dan benci pada Naruto.

Pelajaran pertama dimulai. Seperti biasa.. dia hanya menyimak guru dengan diam. Dan saat istirahat pertama. Naruto makan bentonya sendiri di atap sekolah.. hanya memandang langit yang begitu indah, begitu… putih,, dan suci?

BRAKK!

Tiba-tiba saja pintu atap di buka dengan kasar. Naruto langsung melihatnya. Dan ternyata… mereka adalah teman-temannya.

" A-ada apa?!" Tanya Naruto takut. Mereka semik mendekat pada Naruto. Naruto yang di dekati lagsung mundur. Tapi sialnya belakang Naruto adalah pagar pembatas. Teman-teman Naru yang melihat itu langsung menyeringai.

" Hahaha, mati kau!" tanpa di duga teman-teman Naru mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga jatuh dari atap. Naruto hanya bisa merasakan angin yang begitu cepat hingga Naruto jatuh menghantam rerumputan. Dengan darah yang begitu banyak dari kepalanya.. pandangan Naruto pun hitam. Tak ada yang ia ingat lagi tentang kejadian itu.

Keluarga Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung datang ke rumah sakit, saat di rumah sakit ternyata Naruto sudah koma. Masih bernafas tapi tak sadarkan diri. Semua yang melihat itu langsung marah. Teman Naru yang melakukan itu langsung di jebloskanke penjara dengan maksimal 3 tahun..

Kyuubi hanya bisa melihat adiknya dengan tatapan kosong. Deidara menangis di pelukan Sasori. Sedangkan anak Sasori yang tak mengerti apa yang terjadi hanya terdiam. Itachi mencoba menenangkan Kyuubi. Minato hanya memeluk Kushina. Naruto.. orang yang begitu mereka sayangi telah berbaring tak sadarkan diri karna ulah orang-orang yang tak berperasaan

#

Kembali ke Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke tak sengaja memecahkan vas bung yang ada di meja kantornya. Padahal ia berencana akan pergi ke Suna, tapi mendadak ia mendapat firasat buruk.

" Cigh, ada apa ini? " Kata Sasuke pelan. Dia sangat tak suka dengan perasaan aneh itu. langsung saja mengambil Hpnya dan menelfon Anikinya,

" Moshi-moshi. Aniki di sana sedang terjadi apa? Kenapa aku merasa ada yang aneh?" Tanya Sasuke to the point. Tak ada jawaban.. Itachi terdiam dan akhirnya menjawab.

" Adik Kyuubi mengalami kecelakaan, dan sekang koma. Cepatlah kemari Sasuke.." Jawab Itachi pelan. Sasuke yang mendengar itu langsung kaget.

" Apa?! Baiklah aku akan kesana!" Kata Sasuke lalu mengambil kuci mobil dan berangkat ke Suna. Tanpa dia sadari yang koma adalah Naruto teman Fbnya, yang begitu dekat dengannya..

TBC!

Nisa : nyambung gak sih ni ceritaa? –"

Naruto : kagak! –nada Sadis-

Nisa : jahat!

Naruto : lama! Kamu buat aku tersiksa lagi sihh :(

Nisa : Naseb lu yaa :P

Naruto : aku berhenti!

Sasuke : diamlah! Paling OOC juga aku ==a

Naruto : argh! Harusnya kita gk kerja di fic ini!

Nisa : -pundung- kalian jahat!

Naruto & Sasuke : Biar!

Nisa : au lah! Tutup aja!

Anisa, SasuNaru: Minna! Mohon Reviewsnya! :D Flame? Tak masalah! Buat kami itu motivasi :)

Ahh,, sampai lupa ! ano, itu,, kenapa Naruto cengeng? Karna, Naruto ibaratnya adalah author sendiri XDD cozz,, author juga gak punya temen di kelass, :) maaf kalo anda gk sukaa! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Nee, minna-san! Saya kembali,, gomen bila cerita ini masih jelek :) dan sepertinya ini pendek..**

**Maaf bila ada alur atau judul yang sama dengan para senior-senior (_ _)7 **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, TYPO, Gaje, Bahasa nonformal dan formal kecampur, Dan lain-lainnya!**

**Happy reading! **

**Don't like? Don't read! **

**Teman Khayalan?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kembali ke Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke tak sengaja memecahkan vas bung yang ada di meja kantornya. Padahal ia berencana akan pergi ke Suna, tapi mendadak ia mendapat firasat buruk.

" Cigh, ada apa ini? " Kata Sasuke pelan. Dia sangat tak suka dengan perasaan aneh itu. langsung saja mengambil Hpnya dan menelfon Anikinya,

" Moshi-moshi. Aniki di sana sedang terjadi apa? Kenapa aku merasa ada yang aneh?" Tanya Sasuke to the point. Tak ada jawaban.. Itachi terdiam dan akhirnya menjawab.

" Adik Kyuubi mengalami kecelakaan, dan sekang koma. Cepatlah kemari Sasuke.." Jawab Itachi pelan. Sasuke yang mendengar itu langsung kaget.

" Apa?! Baiklah aku akan kesana!" Kata Sasuke lalu mengambil kuci mobil dan berangkat ke Suna. Tanpa dia sadari yang koma adalah Naruto teman Fbnya, yang begitu dekat dengannya..

Perjalanan Konoha dan Suna, sungguh memakan waktu yang begitu lamaa… Sasuke sudah tak sabar lagi untuk sampai di Konoha. Dadanya yang berdebar-debar dengan kencang, dan pikirannya yang semakin kacau. Semua-semua yang ia pikirkan sungguh memusingkan. Mungkin, bisa saja ia akan tertabrak mobil atau truk yang ada hidapannya seketika.

" Argh! Perasaan apa ini?!" Batinnya. Semua yang ia pikirkan membuat ia tak berkonsentrasi pada jalan mobil. ' Sudahlah, ayo focus! Focus!' Batinnya.

Setelah itu sasuke melaju dengan kencang, ia begitu berkonsentrasi. Setelah 1 hari perjalanan, ia menginap di sebuah hotel. Ke'esokannya pun ia langsung pergi pagi-pagi buta…

hari kedua, hampir sama dengan hari pertama, Sasuke melaju dengan begitu cepatnya. Sesekali Sasuke pergi ke pom bensin, karna bahan bakar mobil itu habis, setelah hari kedua Sasuke kembali menginap di hotel yang berbeda tentunya… jarak antara Suna dan Konoha, sudah hampir dekat. Sasuke yang sudah tak sabar itu tidur dengan gelisah.

Ke'esokan hari terakhir. Sasuke sungguh tak sabar untuk sampai di Suna. Dengan batas kecepatan mobi itu Sasuke melaju dengan maksimal. Sasuke sungguh ingin cepat sampai di Suna. Tak terasa… Sasuke melaju sangat cepat, dan… sampailah Sasuke di Suna. Setelah itu Sasuke segera menelfon kakaknya, Itachi.

" Moshi-moshi!" Kata Sasuke ketika sambungan telfon telah tersambung.

" Ah, Sasuke!" Jawab Itachi dengan sangat keras. Sepertinya Itachi sangat takut.

" Aniki, aku sudah sampai gerbang Suna.. cepatlah jemput aku! Aku tak tau harus kemana!" Kata Sasuke to the poin pada Itachi.

" Baiklah, aku dan Kyuubi akan kesana. Bye!" Kata Itachi, setelah itu memutuskan hubungan telfon itu. Sasuke hanya mendengus dengan sikap Anikinya itu. Sasuke pun hanya bisa menunggu, menunggu hingga kakaknya itu datang. Sasuke sungguh lelah. 3 hari ia lewatkan hanya beristirahat beberapa jam saja di hotel karna gelisah…

15 menit, Sasuke menunggu kakaknya.. ' Cigh lama!' Gumam Sasuke tak sabar..

Tok-tok-tok

Suara kaca Sasuke yang diketuk, sepontan Sasuke menengok. Dan,..

" Kau lama Aniki!" Kata Sasuke sembari keluar dari mobilnya dan berdiri tepat di hadapan orang yang telah mengetuk kaca mobilnya itu. dan orang itu adalah kakaknya bersama kekasihnya yaitu, Itachi dan Kyuubi.

" Maaf Otouto.. sebaiknya kita segera pergi!" Kata Itachi sembari mendorong Sasuke masuk kembali ke dalam mobinya. Sekali lagi Sasuke hanya mendengus. " Ikuti saja mobilku yang didepan, oke?!" Kata Itachi sembari menunjuk mobinya. Sasuke mengangguk dan segera menyalakan mobilnya kembali.

Terlihat Itachi sedang membukakan Kyuubi pintu mobilnya. Sasuke yang tak sengaja melihat itu langsung menolehkan pandangannya ke pandangan lainnya. Tapii.. tak berapa lama kemudian terdengar suara klakson, Sasuke melihat mobil kakaknya itu ternyata sudah melaju. Sasuke segara menyetir mobinya untuk mengikuti kakaknya itu. dan tak butuh memakan waktu 30 menit, sampailah mereka di rumah sakit dimana Naruto di rawat. Sasuke memakirkan mobilnya tepat di samping mobil Itachi. Itachi langsung membawa Sasuke masuk ke rumah sakit itu. mereka berjalan dengan cepat, seolah mereka sedang di kejar oleh waktu.

Dan, tibalah mereka pada pintu kamar rumah sakit Naruto. Perasaan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba tak menentu dan membuatnya berkeringat dingin…

Cklek!

Pintu itu dibuka dengan tak ragu oleh Itachi, ia menyuruh Sasuke untuk masuk duluan. Ketika Sasuke masuk, sungguh ia kaget, syok, dan tak percaya apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Itachi yang melihat adiknya yang sangat syok itu hanya menepuk bahu Sasuke.

" Apa ini, A-aniki!?" Bentaknya pada Itachi, Sasuke sekarang tau, kenapa Naruto tak pernah lagi on Facebook. Karna, Uzumaki Naruto sekarang sedang terbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan tenang.. dan, kepalanya yang dibalut perban berwarna putih..

" Beberapa hari yang lalu, Naruto jatuh dari atap sekolahnya… " Kata Itachi sembari masih menenangkan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menatap kosong pada apa yang didepannya sekarang ini..

" Apa ini ulah teman-temannya?!" Kata Sasuke yang membuat Kyuubi kaget,

" Tunggu, kau tau kalo Naruto sering di buli?!" Kata Kyuubi sembari mendekat pada Sasuke.

" Ya, setidaknya dia selalu bercerita padaku tentang itu semua.." Jawab Sasuke pelan. Ia masih memikirkan apa yang ia lihat tadi, perasaan yang mengganjalnya tadi sudah ia temukan penyebabnya… yaitu :

UZUMAKI NARUTO SEDANG TERBARING SAKIT!

" Owhh,, sebaiknya kau duduk.. dan tenanglah, aku sudah tau hubunganmu dengan adikku.. " Kata Kyuubi sembari menyuruh Sasuke duduk. Itachi menuntun Sasuke yang masih saja tak percaya yang ada dihadapannya itu,

" Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?! Naruto hanya bilang dia disiksa, dia… dia…" Kata Sasuke yang lama-kelamaan menjadi sebuah gumaman, Kyuubi yang melihat itu langsung bertanya pada Sasuke.

" Kau menyukai adikku?" Tanya Kyuubi sembari duduk dengan santai. Itachi dan Sasuke menoleh pada Kyuubi.

"Apa mak-" Kata-kata Itachi terpotong karna Kyuubi langsung menyentaknya.

" Aku tak bertanya padamu kriput! Aku bertanya pada pantat ayam ini!" Bentak Kyuubi. Itachi langsung diam dan menatap Sasuke yang sekali lagi Syok. Tapi, tak lama kemudian wajah Sasuke kembali tenang dan mentap Kyuubi,

" Yahh, aku suka Naruto.." Jawab Sasuke dengan tegas dan lantang. Kyuubi yang mendengar itu, langsung menatap dalam Sasuke, begitu pun dengan Itachi.

" Kau, apa kau yakin bisa menolongnya dan melindunginya?!" Tantang Kyuubi pada Sasuke., Sasuke pun menerima tantangan itu dengan menatapnya tajam.

" Yah! Aku yakin! Aku yakin bisa melindunginya!" Jawab Sasuke dengan lantang dan berani. Itachi tersenyum saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke tadi. 'Pintar kau Otouto'

" Sudahlah Kyuubi! un" Teriak Seseorang dari pintu. Semua yang mendengar teriakan itu menoleh.

" Dei-nii? Memang kenapa?!"Teriak Kyuubi menolak. Deidara langsung mendekat padanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya di wajah Kyuubi.

" HEH! Aku ini yang harusnya bertanya pada Sasuke! Karna aku lah yang paling tua di antara kita Kyuubi! Jadi yang berhak menanyai dia adalah aku!" Kata Deidara yang membuat Sasuke cengo. 'Kukira, dia akan membelaku! Ternyata….' Batin Sasuke.

" Ihh! Apa bedanya! Kita introgasi sama-sama bagaimana?!" Tawar Kyuubi yang tak mau kalah. Deidara terdiam sejenak, dan menaruh jari telunjuknya di pelipis.

"Engh,, baiklah! Tawaran di terima! Tapi, aku dulu yang bertanya Un " Kata Deidara. Sasori yang dari tadi diam hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. 'Ckckckc, dasar Brother's Complec!' Batinnya.

" Okelah, silahkan!" Kata Kyuubi menyilahkan kakaknya itu untuk bertanya. Deidara tersenyum dan mulai menatap Sasuke. Sasuke seketika langsung tegang saat di tatap seperti itu. 'Ugh! Sial!' Batin Sasuke miris.

" Baiklah Un! Kenapa kau bisa kenal dengan Naruto un?" Tanya Deidara pada Sasuke. Sasuke menaikan satu alisnya ketika di Tanya seperti itu.

" Eng, Facebook? Kami kenal disana, hanya tak sengaja mengAdd, dan mengKonfrim.."Jawab Sasuke dengan sedikit ragu-ragu.

" Owhh,,, ok-" Kata-kata Deidara terputus karna Kyuubi.

" Hey! Sekarang giliranku!" Sergah Kyuubi tak setuju. Deidara hanya menyengir.

" Ehehehe, iya! Aku lupa~" Kata Deidara sembari menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya.

" Cih! Oke, apa kau yakin dengan semua ini?! Maksudku, kau laki-laki dan adikku juga laki.." Tanya Kyuubi dengan tatapan mautnya.

" Aku, akan bertanya lebih dulu, kenapa kau juga berpacaran dengan kakak-kakakku?! Padahal kakakku juga seorang laki-laki. Jadi, jawaban yang kau inginkan sama dengan alas an kau berani berpacaran dengan kakakku" Jawab Sasuke dengan lantang. Kyuubi membulatkan matanya dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Itachi tersenyum pada adiknya itu, sedangkan pasangan Dei-Saso hanya melongo mendapat jawaban itu.

" Cih, giliranmu Aniki!" Kata Kyuubi kasar karna kalah telak dengan jawaban Sasuke tadi. Sasuke menyeringai..

" Hahaha, baikla-baiklah, ehem.. Sasuke, bila saja Naruto tak bisa diselamatkan apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Deidara serius.

" Aku, akan ikut dia mati," Kata Sasuke singkat. Itachi menoleh pada Sasuke. Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan tajam.

" .katamu. itu. " Kata Itachi dengan penuh penekanan. Sasuke tak menghiraukan kakaknya itu.

" Ah, Jawabanmu sungguh, ehem,,, mengerikan.. okehh Kyuu,, ini yang terakhir.. sebelum, Okaa-san dan Tou-san sampai disini.." Kata Deidara sembari memijat pelipisnya.

" Hn, kau, apa yang akan kau lakukan bila Naruto tak menyukaimu?" Tanya Deidara yang terakhir, Sasuke menatap Deidara.

" Maka, aku akan mendukungnya mendapat sesosok orang yang dia sukai itu. walau, aku yang harus menderita." Jawab Sasuke sekali lagi dengan lantang.. yahh,, Jawab Uchiha memang sangat bagus, tak lama kemudian semua orang terdiam,dan satu-satu dari mereka keluar dari kamar rawat itu, dan menyisakan Sasuke yang berada di dalamnya. Sasuke berjalan menuju ranjang Naruto. Tangannya mengelus kepalanya yang begitu lembut, tangannya itupun juga mengelus bulu mata Naruto yang lentik., yahh…. Sangat lentik. Hingga Sasuke masih ingin menyentuh bulu matanya itu.

" Hey, mau sampai kapan kau tidur? Ayo, cepat bangun.." Bisik Sasuke tepat pada daun telinga Naruto, Naruto pun masih tetap sama, tertidur dalam mimpinya.

" Ini, baru pertama kalinya kita bertemu,, tapi, kenapa malah kau tidur nyenyak begini hehh?! Ayo, bangun… setelah itu aku janji akan melindungimu dari teman-teman gilamu itu!" Kata Sasuke yang masih setia menunggu Naruto untuk bangun. Sasuke duduk di kursi yang dekat dengannya. Tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Naruto. Sasuke tak ingin melepaskan tangan Naruto.

Sudah berhari-hari Sasuke menunggu Naruto bangun, tapi tak sekalipun ada tanda-tanda Naruto tuk bangun. Sasuke memang tak menyerah untuk menunggu Naruto bangun. Pekerjaannya pun di serahkan pada kakaknya, Itachi. Hari ini Sasuke berbicang-bincang pada orang tua Naruto. Mereka merestui hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka berfikir bahwa memang Sasuke mencintai Naruto. Lihatlah, Sasuke rela tak makan dan tak melakukan sesuatu untuk menunggu Naruto bangun. Hanya Itachi yang bisa menyuh Sasuke untuk Makan, Minum dan mandi.

" Nak Sasuke. Sebaiknya kamu makan dulu," Kata Kushina lembut pada Sasuke. Sasuke sejenak menatap Kushina dengan tatapan lelah.

" Baiklah, setelah aku selesai, secepatnya aku akan kemari," Jawab Sasuke. Lalu mengambil dompet dan HPnya. Kushina tersenyum melihat tingkah Sasuke. ' Anak yang sungguh baik..' Batin Kushina senang karna anaknya Naruto, yangslalu di bully mendapat sesosok pasangan yang sangat tampan dan baik.

Kushina melangkah mendekat pada Naruto, dan duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.

" Sayang, ayo bangun.. apa kau tak kasihan pada Sasuke yang sudah menunggumu sekian lama itu? apa kau tak tahu? Dia rela, tak makan, tak tidur, tak mandi, dan lainnya hanya untuk mu.. mangkanya ayo bangun sayang.." Kata Kushina sembari membelai tangan anaknya itu, seketika Kushina merasa tangan anaknya itu bergerak,

" Engh,," erang Naruto. Sontak Kushina menatap anaknya kaget.

" N-Naruto! Kau sudah bangun Nak!?" Kata Kushina sembari memeluk Naruto. Naruto membuka matanya dan menatap bingung pada Kushina,

" Kaa-san apa yang terjadi de- arghh,, sakit.. " Erang Naruto. Kushina segera memanggil dokter. Dan tak lupa dia memberitahu semua anggota keluarganya termasuk keluarga Uchiha.

Lama, sangat lama para dokter dan perawat memeriksa Naruto. Membuat semua orang yang menunggu tak sabar. Mereka khawatir Naruto, orang yang mereka cintai kenapa-napa. Dan yang paling khawatir adalah Sasuke. Ia sangat-sangat Khawatir.

Dan kemudian, pada dokter dan perawat keluar, sontaksemua yang sedaritadi menunggu Naruto mendatangi dokter.

" Apa? Apa yang anakku tak apa-apa?! " Tanya Minato tergesa-gesa, karna khawatir itu. dokter itu tersenyum.

" Tenang saja, anak anda taka pa-apa. Tadi hanya efek dari luka-lukanya,. Beristirahat beberapa hari, pasti sembuh.." kata dokter. Semua orang yag mendengarnya langsung bersyukur. Terutama Sasuke.

" Apa boleh kami menjenguknya?" Tanya Minato lagi. Dokter mengangguk dan pergi. Mereka pun masuk dan meihat Naruto yang sudah bangun. Kyuubi dan Deidara yang melihat adiknya terbangun itu memeluk erat Naruto.

" Adik bodoh! Baka! Baka (un) !" Kata Kyuubi dan Deidara bersamaan. Sasuke berdiri tepat di belakang kakakanya itu, Itachi menatap Sasuke,

" Ugh! Sakit Nii-chan! Maaf-maaf kan aku!" Kata Naruto sembari mencoba melepasakan pelukan kakak-kakaknya itu. karna Naruto merasa sangat sesak.

" Ekhem!" Dehem Sasuke yang membuat semua orang menatapnya. Kushina dan Minato yang melihat tingkah Sasuke itu hanya tertawa,

" Ehh,, dia siapa? " Tanya Naruto. Sasuke menatap jengkel pada Naruto. Kyuubi dan Deidarara spontan melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari kearah pasangan mereka.

" Kau lupa padaku Dobe?" Kata Sasuke. Naruto menaikan salah satu alisnya.. ' Dobe?' ahh! Sasuke!

" Kau?! Teme!?~" Teriak Naruto sembari mengacungkan tangannya tepat di muka Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti.

" Hahaha,, ingat juga kau Dobe!" Kata Sasuke tersenyum. semua orang yang mendengar sebutan ' Teme dan Dobe' itu berfikir, ' hahaha,,, sebutan sayang yang aneh!'

" Nee! Kenapa kau ada disini?!" Tanya Naruto bingung, Sasuke meletakkan jari telunjuknya di pelipis.

" Kenapa?! Tentu saja saat mendengar kau sakit Dobe!" Kata Sasuke marah. ' sebenernya nih anak baka, kenapa sih? Apa karna terbentur?!' Batin Sasuke. Sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

" Ekh! Go-gomen ehehehe,,, " Kata Naruto gugup. Semua orang berjalan perlahan meninggalkan ruangan itu, dan menyisakan Sasuke dan Naruto didalam sana.

" Kau itu baka! Membuatku khawatir saja! " kata Sasuke marah. Naruto menundukan kepalanya. Pada dasarnya, memang Naruto tak suka dibentak dan dimarahi.

" Aku, menyukaimu , Dobe…" Kata Sasuke yang membuat Naruto kaget,

" A-apa?! Kau-kau?! Menyukaiku?!" Jawab Naruto syok tak percaya, Sasuke mendekat pada Naruto dan tersenyum lembut.

" Yahh, aku menyukaimu." Kata Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke mengelus muka Naruto, dan mendekatkan wajah mereka.

" Aku! Aku juga menyukaimu Sasuke!" Tangis Naruto di pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke membalas pelukan itu. semua keluarga termasuk Itachi melihat itu dari jendela pintu.

Beberapa, hari kemudian Naruto tlah dibolehkan untk pulang, Sasuke tetap belum pulang ke Konoha. Karna, 3 minggu lagi, kakaknya Itachi akan menikah dengan kakak Naruto.

" Ne,! akhirnya! Aku bisa pulang juga!" Seru Nartuo senang. Sudah berminggu-minggu dia terdampar di rumah sakit. Jelas saja sekarang dia sangat senang!

" Dasar, Dobe" Kata Sasuke sembari meletakkan syal di leher Naruto.

" Ihh! Apa'an sih Teme! " Sergah Naruto sembari membantu Sasuke memasangkan syalnya.

" Sudahlah, hawanya dingin. Sebaiknya cepat kembali kerumah!" Kata Sasuke sembari saat mereka sampai di tempat parkir Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil untuk Naruto.

" Nya! Argitou!" Kata Naruto, Naruto langsung masuk dan duduk. Mereka melakukan perjalanan pulang kerumah. Butuh waktu 3-10 menit sampai dirumah. Sesampai dirumah, mereka melihat semua orang sangat-sangat sibuk. Apalagi, mempelai wanita dan Prianya itu, Sasuke dan Naruto hanya ternganga ketika melihat semua orang bolak – balik. Hee? Bukannya masih 3 minggu lagi? Batin Sasuke dan Naruto.

" Ahh! Kalian sudah pulang?!" Kata Kushina sembari menghampiri mereka. Naruto segera saja bertanya.

" Kaa-san bukannya pernikahan mereka masih 3 minggu lagi?!" Tanya Naruto, Sasuke menatap Kushina.

" Yah,, mau gimana lagi? Kyuubi sudah hamil duluan, terpaksa… kita menikahkan mereka lebih cepat. " Jawab Kushina sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Naruto dan Sasuke ternganga sekali lagi.

" A-aniki?! Ka-kau?!" Kata Sasuke gugup sembari menunjuk Kakaknya itu. Itachi hanya tersenyum lebar.

" Hahaha! Gomen, kami tidak pakai pengaman sihh!" Kata Itachi blakblakan yang membuat Kyuubi berblussing ria!

" GGR! Mati kau Kriput!" Teriak Kyuubi sembari mengejar Itachi.

" Kyuu! Jangan lari-lari! Tak sehat untuk anakmu!" Nasihat Kushina. Lalu Kushina menatap anaknya Naruto dan Sasuke,

" Masuklah kekamar.. mungkin Naru masih lelah.." Kata Kushina sembari mendorong tubuh Naruto. Naruto hanya mengikuti keinginan Kaa-sannya ini. Sasuke pun, hanya mengikuti juga. Tapi, ketika sampai diddepan kamar Naruto berhenti an menatap Sasuke,

" Ne,, Sasuke? Kau akan slalu menemaniku kan?"Tanya Naruto sembalri membalikan tubuhnya kedepan Sasuke. Sasuke menaikan satu alisny, dan menghela nafas.

" Menurutmu? Aku selalu menunggumu saat kamu koma, dan.. tentu saja aku akan menemanimu dobe!" Jawab Sasuke sembari mengusap pipi tersenyum.

" Yah!~ aku slalu!slalu! menyukaimu Sasuke!" Kata Naruto sembari memeluk Sasuke.

Beberapa hari kemudianpun, pernikahan Itachi dan Kyuubi diselenggarakan, pernikahan mereka sungguh khidmat. Teman-teman Naruto pun, mulai membaikkan sikapnya pada Naruto. Yahh.. karna Sasuke selalu berada didekatrnya.

Semua, telah bahagia.. dengan itu kami bilang..

**TAMAT **

Anisa : gomen jelek, cozz, mepet ama UTS :) Mungkin habis ini saya akan hiatus dulu~ hahaha :)

Naruto : yes! Bakal hiatus! Gk bakal kesiksa!

Anisa : ehehe,, seneng yaa –muka serem-

Naruto : err,, gak jadi! Kabur! –kabar, sambil dikejar Nisa-'

Anisa : berhenti kau Naruto!

Sasuke : -ngelirik Nisa ama Naruto- hahh,, baiklah tutup aja, dan mohon ripiuwnya,, dan jangan lupa, err,, Nisa bakal hiatus gitu ==" bye!


End file.
